Nan
Why are Nan and Cola's surnames Booberson and Tittmeyer? Because they have a huge rack! How do you make the videos? Using the Sims 3 movie function and Windows Movie Maker. Where do you download your Sims 3 Custom Content? Heaps of places, depending what I need. My favourite spots are usually the Official Sims 3 Store, Mod The Sims 3, XM Sims, Peggy Sims and The Sims Resource. What are the Nan and Cola movie traditions? There are two movie traditions that I use for every major movie. 1) Ol' Madge Barker makes an appearance/cameo or has a role. 2) An old lady dies! This was never intended until I realised in Fibreglass Island that an old lady had died in the three major films, so I made it a tradition! How many types of characters are there? Five! The Fibreglass Characters (Nan, Cola, Eunice etc), Real Life Characters (Joel, Dorothy, Lorenne etc), Pop n' Flo Characters (Ol' Madge, Hank, Betty etc), Fictional Characters (York, Dolly, Mallory Black etc) and Extras (Shop Attendants, News Reporters, Police Officers etc) What is a Pop n' Flo Character? Pop n' Flo Edutainment was a theatre company formed by Lorenne and Joel. During it's run, the characters of Betty, Hank, Staycee, Ol' Madge, Celia, Mavis, Wanda, Diana, Laverne, Clumsi, Paulette and various others were created. They were then made into animated characters for the Nan and Cola movie series! What is a Fibreglass Hunter? A fibreglass hunter is someone who hunts mannequins and drains them of their fibreglass. It was a mystery what they did with their fibreglass until Fibreglass Island. Why can't Nan and Cola have a permanent boyfriend? I haven't found one who suits them best yet! Although, I did like Prince Remy for Nan. Where can I watch all of the Nan & Cola movies? www.youtube.com/joelipop Can I be in the next film? Maybe! Nan and Cola often hold competitions on their Facebook/Twitter, the grand prize being a replica Sim and a cameo or role in one of their films. Become a fan and/or follow them and keep your eyes peeled! Who killed Mallory Black? Watch Nan & Cola Catch A Killer to find out! Do you keep all of the Fictional Characters after you finish the movie? Yes and no. If I liked the character or the sim, I'll keep them. But most of them get deleted. I have held on to all of Nan and Cola's boyfriends and I also really liked Dolly. Where do you get the music from? The music from Nan & Cola Catch A Killer and all the movies made after it, including the shorts, were from a royalty free music website - www.incompetech.com Will there be a sequel to Nan & Cola Catch A Killer? Maybe! Have to wait and see! Where can I submit a question for Nan and Cola? Send Nan and Cola an email at nanandcola@hotmail.com and they will send back a personalised email. Your question will also be submitted here on the FAQ page!